


Johnny and me

by No_stop_you_dont_understand



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, It's my way of saying thank you, Romantic Comedy, So this is just a piece for my friend Hanna, You like romance, fluffy fluff, idk how to tag, right Hanna?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_stop_you_dont_understand/pseuds/No_stop_you_dont_understand
Summary: ~~I'm Hanna, and I'm in high school. Johnny is my boyfriend, and he's pretty dang cool. Just not as cool as me. We have our own group of pretty dang cool friends, and this is our pretty dang cool story.~~(Hey, so I'm writing this for you, Hanna! Please tell me if you like it or not. I might continue it past this chapter, b'cuz it was fun to write. The main characters aren't really based off of us, so tell me if you don't want the names to stay the same! <3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first attempt at a romcom, so please give me feedback and advice!

"Why do you always do that?" Josie asked me.

  
"Always do what?" I replied, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

  
" _That!_ You always flip your hair like you're Beyonce or something!" She hissed in annoyance.

  
"Maybe I am Beyonce. Don't get mad when you see that he want it," I sang at her, "if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on---"

  
"Oh, just shut up already! Gosh, you really are annoying." Josie said, cutting me off.

  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you? I'm thinking about changing my name to 'Annoying,' since it seems like that's all you call me anyway." I smirked at her furious expression, and walked away as sassily as I could, pointedly flinging my hair over my shoulder again.

  
Girls like Josie were the exact reason why I had such a sarcastic approach on life. They just got angrier the more snarky my responses were, and it just made teasing them all the more fun.

  
As I flounced away, I caught sight of a tall redhead towering over the crowd of students.

  
"Johnny!" I called out happily, shoving my way through the droves of savage high schoolers to get to my boyfriend. Johnny turned at the sound of my voice, smiling as he caught sight of me.

  
"What's up, short-stack?" He said, ruffling my hair with one hand, juggling his text books in the other. I shoved his hand away, fake pouting as I crossed my arms.

  
"I am not short! I'm taller than Bec', and Colin and I are the same height!" I whined jokingly.

  
"OK, you're not short, you're 'vertically challenged'. But Colin isn't exactly what I'd call average height." Johnny raised an eyebrow at me.

  
"Well, neither are you, Mr. Beanpole!" I huffed out at him.

  
"Yeah, I know I'm 'ridiculously tall'," he rolled his eyes, "but that doesn't mean you're not short. And if you're looking at being taller than Bec' as an accomplishment, then you've got another thing coming. Bec' is the shortest girl I know."

  
"Whatever. Look, are we still on for the game tonight, or what?" I asked.

  
"Or what." He grinned at me.

  
" _Johnny!_ " I wined, done with his teasing.

  
"Okay, okay!" He said, waving his arms defensively, "Yeah, we're still on, just calm down before you have an aneurism."

  
"You're lucky you're cute," I shoved at his elbow lightly, " or else you would've just lost yourself a girlfriend." Johnny chuckled and returned my playful shove.

  
"You know you love me."

  
"All too well." I said, smiling despite my words.

 -------

A few seconds of comfortable silence (not really silence, cuz highschool, y'know?) passed between us as we walked down the still crowded hallways. 

"Um...so I know that tonight, after the game, is supposed to be all about us, but..." I started, nervously.

  
"Oh no, not again. We are not inviting Bec' on our date just because she's all lonely and sad all the time. She's already going to crash our pre--homecoming dinner tomorrow night, and I don't need her to ruin tonight too." Johnny said, knowing exactly what I was going to say.

  
"I wasn't going to ask you to let her join us!" I protested.

  
"Oh, really? Then what were you going to ask?" He said, not believing me.

  
"I just wanted to know if maybe...we could....y'know........cutourdateshortsothatIcanhangoutwithBec'?" I said, squeaking out the last bit so fast that I doubted he heard me.

 

**"Absolutely not."**

  
~~OK, so he _did_ hear me...~~

  
"But, _Johnny,_ " I whined, "Bec' just got rejected by Lucas, and I already promised to provide a comfort food and sad music jam session! I gotta be there for her! Please!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

  
He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat there for a few seconds, thinking it over.  
Johnny exhaled loudly, then spoke, "Alright, fine. Go have your 'jam session' with Bec' after the game, but you owe me."

  
"Yesyesthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I rushed out, squeezing him into the tightest hug I could manage.

  
"Oh Johnny! You're the best!" I said once I had released him.

  
"Yeah, I know." He smiled, and muttered something along the lines of 'gosh dang Bec', always ruining my plans' before he pushed me towards my locker.

  
"Get your stuff, Hanna. We still have to buy the tickets." Johnny leaned up against the locker closest to mine as he watched me retrieve my multicolored backpack and light blue lunch box.


End file.
